criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Sanchez
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Mona Knox |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Marco Sanchez is an American actor best known for his role as Detective Carlos Sandoval in the action-adventure series Walker, Texas Ranger and it's short-lived spin-off Sons of Thunder. Biography Sanchez was born on January 9, 1970, in Los Angeles, California, to Cuban immigrant parents. Sanchez first got into acting when he was studying theater in junior high and high school, before eventually studying at UCLA School of Theater, Film, and Television and the British American Drama Academy when he graduated from the former in 1992. Sanchez got his first on-screen role in 1990, when he was cast as Paul, a role that he played for three more episodes, in the CBS soap opera Knots Landing. Sanchez got his first major recurring role in 1993, when he was cast as Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz in the science-fiction series seaQuest DSV. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Star Trek: Into Darkness, NCIS, Lucifer, Dollhouse, Inconceivable, The Mentalist, Super 8, Ghost Whisperer, Murder in the First, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sanchez portrayed Detective Murad in the Season Two episode "Psychodrama" and in the Season Fourteen episode "Truth or Dare". Filmography *No Good Nick (2019) - Eduardo *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2006-2019) - Detective Murad *Get Shorty - 2 episodes (2018) - The Delegate *NCIS - 7 episodes (2010-2018) - Alejandro Rivera *9-1-1 (2018) - Davis *Lucifer (2017) - Lieutenant Tomas Herrera *MacGyver (2017) - Mr. Diaz *Training Day (2017) - Paul Dinardo *The Most Hated Woman in America (2017) - Frank Gonzalez *The Games We Play (2017) - Steve *Sing It! (2016) - Alonzo Quesa *Rosewood (2016) - Doctor Gus Willing *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Detective Gonzalez *Murder in the First (2014) - Carlos Rodriguez *Rake (2014) - Doctor Oliver Kelly *Switched at Birth (2013) - Victor *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Torpedo Security *The Client List - 6 episodes (2013) - Graham Sandoval *The Secret Life of the American Teenager - 2 episodes (2013) - Doctor Ortiz *My Greatest Teacher (2012) - Andre *Tales of Everyday Magic (2012) - Andre *Bedlam (2012) - Rodrigo Guzman *Morbid Minutes (2011) - Tom *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Felipe Pena *Super 8 (2011) - Hernandez *Dollhouse (2009) - Blevins *Bones (2009) - Thomas Vega *The Mentalist (2009) - Frank Schiappa *The Shift (2009) - The Groom *Rehab for Rejects (2009) - Principle *Cat City (2008) - Alejandro *Diamonds and Guns (2008) - INS Agent McFadden *Tyrannosaurus Azteca (2007) - Ríos *The War Prayer (2007) - Deacon *Richard III (2007) - Richmond *In Case of Emergency (2007) - Gary *CSI: Miami (2007) - Dave Montavo *Two and a Half Men (2007) - Hector *Flirt (2006) - Simon *Ghost Whisperer - 2 episodes (2006) - Freddy Diaz *Desperate Housewives (2006) - Phil Lopez *Hot Properties - 2 episodes (2005) - Manuel *Inconceivable (2005) - Danny Santos *Love, Inc. (2005) - Handsome Bar Guy *Edison (2005) - Reyes *CSI: NY (2005) - Ramir Santo *Illusion (2004) - Sanchez *24 (2003) - Agent Rafael Gutierrez *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - Corporal Romero *ER (2003) - O'Connor *Between the Sheets (2003) - Edwardo *My Wonderful Life (2002) - Roy *Providence (2002) - Jose *The Rookie (2002) - Sanchez *American Pie 2 (2001) - Marco (uncredited) *The Division - 3 episodes (2001) - Inspector Frank Perez *Charmed (2001) - Tom Peters *Frank's Last Dance (2001) - Ignazio *The Last Debate (2000) - Henry Ramirez *V.I.P. (2000) - Kovak (uncredited) *The Pretender (2000) - Agent Dennis Alonzo *JAG (2000) - Petty Officer Mark DeMara *Sons of Thunder - 6 episodes (1999) - Detective Carlos Sandoval *Walker, Texas Ranger - 16 episodes (1997-1999) - Detective Carlos Sandoval *Pacific Blue (1997) - Oscar Velasquez *Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher (1997) - Artie *Fall Into Darkness (1996) - Nico *Murder, She Wrote (1996) - Luiz Decalde *Party of Five (1996) - Parker *First Time Out (1995) - Unknown Character *Married with Children (1995) - Ramon *SeaQuest 2032 - 44 episodes (1993-1995) - Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz *Gunsmoke: The Long Ride (1993) - Collie Whitebird *Flying Blind (1992) - Julian *In the Heat of the Night (1991) - Emelio Suarez *Pacific Station (1991) - Sandwich Vendor *Knots Landing - 4 episodes (1990-1991) - Paul *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1991) - Ben 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors